Because of the heart
by kerere
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a normal teenage girl. And like other normal teenage girls, she sometimes has… needs. My first fic! It takes place not long after Orihime was captured, therefore Ulquiorra hasn't gained a heart... yet. I hope it will explain his actions here.


Orihime Inoue is a normal teenage girl. And like other normal teenage girls, she has _needs_.

Orihime was trying to sleep in her "room" in Hueco Mundo when she felt the familiar feeling. _I can't do this,_ she thought. _Not here_. She clammed her legs shut, trying to ignore the burning from between her legs. However, it has been quite a long time since she pleasured herself, and she found herself slowly losing to her needs.

She sat on her bed and lifted her long white skirt, revealing her legs. She then reached to her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, removing them. She tentatively touched her now exposed center and found it already hot and wet. She trailed a pattern along her lower lips and touched her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout her body. Needing more, she put her finger on her entrance and pushed it inside.

A certain orange-haired boy came into her mind as her finger entered her. Yes, Orihime had a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki, and it was him whom she thought of when she pleasured herself. She closed her eyes and started moving her finger while imagining it was Ichigo moving inside her. She added a second finger and let out a moan. She picked up her pace and got lost in her pleasure. She was getting close, she could feel it...

"Woman, what are you doing?"

A deep, masculine voice stopped her dead in her track. She opened her eyes to see her captor, Ulquiorra Cifer, standing beside her bed looking at her intensely. Blush crept on her face as she realized that Ulquiorra must have seen her masturbating._ Oh my God this is so embarrassing_, she thought. She removed her hand from her core, lowered her skirt and tried to compose herself.

"Ul- Ulquiorra-kun, you surprised me! I didn't know you were here," she said lamely.

"I heard some noises from your room. I cannot have you hurt or kill yourself when you are here, so I came in to check," Ulquiorra said in his plain tone.

"Ah, I see..." said Orihime. _What, he doesn't know what I was doing?_ She thought. _Ah, he is a Hollow, maybe his body functions differently from humans_. "You see, it's nothing, Ulquiorra-kun. You don't need to worry about it" She definitely didn't need Ulquiorra to know about her sex life, or rather, the lack thereof.

"It did not look like it was nothing. You did not even realize I was here," Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly.

Orihime's face became even redder_. Damn Ulquiorra and his perceptiveness!_ Orihime's inner voice wailed. _Think, Orihime, think_. "It's just... it's just one of the human's needs, you know. We lowly humans have lots of needs," Orihime rambled.

"I see. I know humans need food and sleep. I did not know of this need." He gave her an inquisitive look.

"Well, now you know," Orihime mumbled, looking away from him.

"Aizen-sama has ordered me to provide for your needs while you stay here. I will also provide for this need."

Orihime's eyes grew as big as a saucer and her already very red face became even redder, her cheeks hot. _Does he even know what he's saying?!_ Her mind was screaming no but her lower part betrayed her. The fire inside her that almost died burned again with renewed vigor "Nooo, no, no. It's okay, Ulquiorra-kun. I can handle it myself," she tried to sound as convincing as possible, ignoring the pool of wetness that had gathered between her legs. She just hoped Ulquiorra would get her message and leave her alone.

However, Ulquiorra didn't move an inch. "Show me what you were doing."

_No, it can't be_. "It's not something that one does in front of other people, you know"

"You had no problem doing it in front of me before."

Orihime gulped. _How long had he been here? How much did he see_? "I... I can't"

"Woman, show me". There was a finality in his voice.

Orihime trembled.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

She wasn't afraid of him, but.. "No... It's just.. it's too embarrassing," she admitted.

"It's a need. You should not feel embarrassed" He moved to sit down on her bed and slowly lifted her skirt. Orihime's attention was immediately brought to the man in front of her.

As an enemy, he was strong and ruthless. She knew he was capable of killing her in a split second if he wanted to. However, he was not a sadist unlike Nnoitra or Grimmjow. He didn't kill for his own satisfaction. He just followed his orders. And he had not hurt her, at least not yet.

As a man – she looked at Ulquiorra closely – he was not bad looking at all. Jet-black hair. Piercing green eyes. Thin lips. Pale white skin. Her eyes went lower. And his chest...

Orihime's gasped as Ulquiorra's hand touched her now exposed inner thigh, sending trail of goosebumps.

"You were touching yourself here." His hand moved up until it reached her center.

His touch sent a jolt throughout her body. Losing control of herself, she grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders. No one, well, except for herself, had touched her there before. It awakened an unknown desire inside her. Orihime was breathing hard now. She didn't care that it was him. She just needed her release desperately. "..Please," she begged him.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. Orihime blushed. _Crap, of course he doesn't understand_, she thought. "Your finger... inside," she managed to say.

Ulquiorra's hand explored her center. Orihime's breath hitched with his every touch. He finally found her opening and slid a finger inside.

Orihime let out a loud moan and increased her grip on his shoulders, eyes tightly shut. Ulquiorra stopped his movement. Orihime slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ulquiorra. His face was blank as usual, but his green eyes looked at her questioningly. _Like he is asking for her permission_, said her inner voice. She nodded her head, giving him a sign to continue. "M... move your finger"

Ulquiorra started moving his finger inside her. Orihime was used to the feeling of her own finger inside her, but Ulquiorra's was foreign to her. His was longer and bigger, and his movement was swift and precise, as if he calculated his every move. _It's so him_, she thought. Here she was, getting pleasured by none other than Ulquiorra Cifer; her captor, her enemy. The mere thought of it should have disgusted her. But he wasn't hurting her. And she had to admit, she liked his touch.

Orihime felt tension building up inside her. She spread her legs further, giving him a better access. "...More." And Ulquiorra complied by adding a second digit. She whimpered as she felt her inner walls stretched around his fingers. There was no Ichigo this time. It was only her and the green-eyed man in front of her. She looked at Ulquiorra moving his fingers inside her with a eyes full of concentration. He didn't love her or even like her, yet he gave her what she needed. _And he's doing such a good job at it too_, her inner voice added.

All of a sudden Ulquiorra curled up his fingers inside her, touching her sweet spot. "Ulquiorra-kun!" she screamed his name, her mind getting cloudy. Her release was close. Orihime told him to go faster, and he moved with such a speed that drove her crazy. Without even realizing it Orihime began moving her hips against his fingers. His name was rolling off her mouth again and again like a mantra. A particularly hard thrust sent her over the edge and she screamed his name as she came.

After coming down from her release, Orihime slowly released the death grip she didn't realize she was giving him. He removed his fingers from her inside and she whimpered at the sudden loss. Now that it was over, she half-expected him to mock her for being weak. But he said nothing.

She knew that whatever was happening between the two of them was not love, and it wasn't pure lust either, as he seemed devoid of all emotions, lust included. But it was something akin to mutual understanding, and somehow it made her.. happy?

"Ulquiorra-kun," she said, "Thank you". And then looked at him and smiled. His face was back to his usual cold demeanor, but he nodded at her.

For some reason she didn't want it to end just like this. She wanted more of it. And more of.. him. She felt blush crept to her cheeks as she realized that she enjoyed getting fingered by him. When she saw him leaving her room, she called his name. "Ulquiorra-kun?"

He turned his head towards her. "Will you come again tomorrow?" she said, blushing. _What am I saying? _

Ulquiorra seemed to contemplate her question. After some time, he finally gave a reply.

"Yes."


End file.
